Before You Go
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Aku menatap langit dan aku melihat sesuatu. Hey itu bayangan Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan bayangan itu menghilang. Senyuman itu, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya./KyuMin/YAOI! FF from Author Han Hye Mi/DLDR


Author : Han Hye Mi

Sungmin pov

Angin berhembus kencang, kurasakan rambutku terombang-ambing terbawa angin. Kupejamkan mataku merasakan terpaan angin yang menyapu setiap lekuk wajahku.

"Sungmin..." Panggil seorang namja, dia adalah Leeteuk hyung dari Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa hyung kemari?" tanyaku datar.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Diam...cepat pergi dan tinggalkan aku," ucapku ketus.

"Teuki..kkaja kita pergi, biar Sungmin menenangkan fikirannya," ucap namja bernama Kangin, dia adalah namjachingu Leeteuk.

"Tapi Kanginnie..." Aku melihat Kangin menarik tangan leeteuk dan pergi.

Kembali kupejamkan mataku dan mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

*flashback*

"Ming...kau suka cincin ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun, namjachinguku atau juga calon tunanganku.

"Ne..aku suka Kyu..." Balasku.

"Kami pilih yang ini.."

Kyuhyun membayar cincin itu. Kami mengelilingi sungai han. Dimana tempat pertama kali bertemu.

"Kyunie..untuk apa kita kemari?" tanyaku dengan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mengingat pertama kali kita bertemu chagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Hmm..kita duduk di bawah pohon itu ne Kyu?" aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Kami berdua duduk di bawah pohon itu, merasakan semilir angin.

Kyuhyun tidur di pangkuanku, sesekali aku membelai kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya dan matanya yang terpejam.

"Apakah aku sangat tampan Ming? Hingga kau melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Yakk?! Apa maksudmu Kyunie?" sontak pipiku memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya.

"Chagiah..bila suatu saat aku tak ada di dunia ini, berjanjilah kalau kau mengingat tempat ini," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu, jangan berbicara hal bodoh?" Aku bingung dengan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari pangkuanku, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat, dia mendekati pohon sebelahku, menggores kulit pohon dengat tulisan "K & M".

Aku memandangi goresan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Bila suatu saat aku tak ada, datanglah kemari saat kau merindukanku, kkk~" canda Kyuhyun sambil memelukku.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Aku mulai terisak, perasaan takut menyelimutiku.

"Aniyoo Ming, aku akan tetap disini Ming," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

*flashback off*

Aku menjalankan kakiku menuju sungai han, tempat dimana Kyuhyun menggores sebuah pohon disana.

Kutatap pohon itu, aku meraba batang pohon itu dan aku menemukannya, ini sial itu "K & M"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan aku menitikkan air mataku, terasa sesak menjalari tubuhku.

Mengingat senyuman itu, senyuman yang mampu menghipnotisku. Membuat aku tak bisa melupakannya.

*flashback*

"Ming, ayo pulang," Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk pulang ia menggandeng tanganku erat seakan tak rela bila aku melepasnya, sejak tadi aku melihatnya memegangi dadanya.

"Kau sakit Kyu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aniyo chagiah.. Aku baik-baik saja...hanya nyeri di dadaku, nanti juga sembuh," senyum itu, senyum itu selalu sukses membuatku percaya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengantarkan aku pulang aku menuju kamarku.

Aku memandangi beberapa foto milikku dan kekasihku, Kyuhyun. Aku melihat kami berdua tersenyum.

Banyak orang bilang, kami adalah pasangan ideal, sempurna dan banyak lagi.

Tak sengaja aku menyenggol bingkai foto Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Foto seorang yang tampan-Cho Kyuhyun sendirian dengan senyumnya.

Aku memegang dadaku, perasaan khawatir, cemas, takut menyelimutiku.

"Ada apa ini..." batinku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Yeobseo?" Sapaku.

"..."

"Ne..saya calon tunangannya, waeyo?"

"..."

"Mwoo?" Aku menjatuhkan ponselku hingga ponselku jatuh berkeping-keping.

Aku melajukan mobilku sangat kencang menuju rumah sakit.

"Kau bohong Kyu...kau bohong," erangku dengan isak tangis.

Sesampai di rumah sakit aku berlari menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu, kulihat banyak sekali peralatan medis yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Kyu..." Aku lemas yaa, dia.. Dia kekasih sekaligus calon tunanganku yang sedang terbaring disana

"Kau jahat Kyu. kau bohong..hikss hiks..mana janjimu? Kau bilang baik-baik saja...hikkss hikss..tapi apa ini.." Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Min..." Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan aku melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu.

Leeteuk berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"Maafkan hyung Sungmin...jeball...mianhae...Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk tak mengatakannya...hikss hikss," Leeteuk terisak.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang hyung? Hah? Kau senang melihatku menderita?" teriakku pada Leeteuk yang kini terisak.

Kangin mendekap Leeteuk dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

"Mian...ini permintaan Kyuhyun, Min-ah...aku bingung harus bagaimana," ucap Kangin.

Aku membalikkan badanku saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku.

"Minimi..."Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kyu~..." Aku menggenggam erat tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

"Jangan salahkan mereka...ini semua salah ku Min," Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum itu, di saat seperti ini dia masih menggunakan senyum itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau jahat Kyu...kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan..hikss hikss" aku merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sudah sangat dingin.

"Jangan menangis min, aku tak bisa pergi dengan tenang bila melihatmu seperti ini, kkk~" canda nya..

Sontak tangisku pecah saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu! Kau harus tetap hidup, kita akan bertunangan Kyu," ucapku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming..sangatt..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kyu, hyung menyayangimu, bisakah kau bertahan untuk kami?..hikss hikss," Leeteuk yang berada di pelukan Kangin, kini menangis sejadinya.

"Tolong jaga dia hyung, kekasihku Lee Sungmin...berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaganya," ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ne Kyuhyun~ahh..aku berjanji," Kangin yang berusaha kokoh agar tak menangis, kini usahanya runtuh, dia menitihkan airmatanya.

"Selamat tinggal..saranghae Ming."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya, genggaman tangannya melemah.

"Kyu!...aannddwwaaeee Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun!..." Teriakku saat menyadari Kyuhyunku yang sangat aku cintai telah pergi selamanya.

*flashback off*

Cinta itu menyakitkan, sungguh...asmaraku berakhir dengan setragis ini.

"Kyuu...sampai kapanpun..aku akan mencintaimu," aku menutup mataku, saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tau kau disini...hyung hanya ingin memberikan ini," Leeteuk memberikanku sepucuk surat, lalu ia pergi dengan kangin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Perlahan aku membuka surat itu, dan aku tau ini tulisan tangan siapa.

* * *

><p>Untuk kekasihku Lee Sungmin yang tercantik di dunia^^<p>

Huh, aku heran kau lelaki tapi wajahmu melebihi wanita kkk~

Ming,

Akhirnya...surga...sungguh ini indah disini chagiah, aku berharap kau kemari pada saatnya nanti.

Maaf, aku tak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitku, aku tidak tak mau kau khawatir, apa lagi sampai kau menangis.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Ming.

Maaf karenaku pertunangan kita batal, sungguh Ming, aku masih ingin tetap disisimu, tapi tuhan berkehendak lain.

Aku berharap, kau selalu tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti saat kau bersamaku.

Senyummu adalah semangat hidup ku selama ini Sungmin, hingga saat dimana aku benar-benar tak kuat untuk menahannya.

Ini sangat sakit chagiah, dengan senyummu dan cintamu aku bisa tetap bertahan seperti ini walau akhirnya aku harus pergi

Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, selamanya...hanya Lee Sungmin yang selalu berada di hati Cho Kyuhyun, ahh salah kau akan menjadi Cho Sungmin andai aku masih disisimu Ming kkk~

Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku mencintaimu chagiah..^^

-CHO KYUHYUN

* * *

><p>Aku menutup surat dari Kyuhyun yang Leeteuk hyung antarkan tadi, aku terduduk dan manangis.<p>

"Kyu~..." ucapku lemah.

Aku menatap langit dan aku melihat sesuatu, hey itu bayangan Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan bayangan itu menghilang.

Senyuman itu, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>-note : baca sambil dengerin lagu yang sedih banget coba, storm, memories, maaf jelek ya, aku mencoba healing time aja.. Aku sih nangis pas beres bikin,, dengerin lagu terus baca ulang-<p> 


End file.
